Cuando la luna llena salga
by It's Me Nikky
Summary: Tienen sólo noches para conocerse, ¿lo lograran? One -Shot. OOC. AU


**Cuando la luna llena salga.**

_Novilunio._

Son las doce de la noche y yo sigo despierta; hay algo que no me deja dormir, algo que no veo pero de alguna forma sé que está, que me observa. Mi respiración se vuelve irregular, a mi alrededor hay una aureola de… la verdad no sé, es una mezcla de todo: oscuridad, misterio, temor, sensualidad y hasta expectación. Me siento vulnerable y asustada, mis temores de niña vienen a mí y me hacen recordar mi miedo a la oscuridad, no quiero regresar a esas pesadillas que me atormentaban cada vez que escuchaba alguna historia de terror o veía alguna película. No, otra vez no. Varias imágenes venían a mi cabeza, pero de pronto recordé que en cada una siempre estaba un hombre de cabello rubio de tono miel, ojos dorados, alto, con un cuerpo que parecía delgado pero fuerte, su mirada era profunda y abrasadora hasta llegar a ser intimidante, todo en él era perfecto, tenía un perfil griego, parecía de otro mundo. Sin darme cuenta, suelto un suspiro y sacudo la cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas de mi mente.

Me levanto y voy por mi reproductor de música, regreso a mi cama lo más rápido que puedo, me acuesto tapándome hasta la barbilla, pongo _play_ y para completar el ambiente, la primera canción en sonar es _Sex Therapy_ de _Robin Thicke_, una de mis favoritas pero no era el momento, quito la música y me acomodo de costado logrando quedarme dormida.

_**Luna visible.**_

De nuevo las doce y no puedo dormir, pero esta vez había algo nuevo, ese hombre de nuevo apareció en mis… ¿pesadillas? No, en realidad, no.

Esta vez no me intimidaba, solo me sonreía y me hacía sentir bien conmigo misma e hizo que mi corazón se desbocara. Solo le sonreí de vuelta y fue cuando desperté.

Esta noche, siento una presencia, casi conocida. No sabía que me tenía así, pero solo quería mantenerme despierta, por esta vez deseo vivir mi sueño. Veo algo moverse entre las sombras y me quedo completamente quieta, oigo sus pasos avanzar hacia mí y de pronto una voz…

—Alice —susurra de forma baja, como si acariciara mi nombre.

Sin saber por qué, le contesto.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —mi voz a pesar de todo no suena atemorizada aunque por dentro estoy temblando.

—Sé todo de ti —su voz suena como si se burlara.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—A ti.

— ¿Para qué?

—No lo entenderías.

—Explíquese.

Al parecer no sabe qué hacer pero al fin se decide y sale a la luz. Mi aliento se queda atascado, mi corazón se acelera y no produzco ningún sonido. Es el hombre de mis sueños con la misma sonrisa que me derrite.

—Sí, Alice. He venido a visitarte desde que eras pequeña, pero ahora eres toda una señorita y estás hermosa. No tengo mucho tiempo, solo algunos días, eso creo. Me he enamorado de ti pero no es bueno mi amor, te haré daño.

—No entiendo.

Solo así me doy cuenta que ya me tenía en sus redes y que estoy totalmente enamorada de él.

—Estoy loco por ti pero no estaré nunca contigo, más que tres noches por mucho. Lo siento.

— ¿Qué eres? —pregunto horrorizada y alejándome lo más que puedo de él.

—No, amor, no me temas. No lo soporto. —Poco a poco se acerca a mí y acaricia mi mejilla; en lugar de alejarme, permanezco ahí deseando algo más.

—Pero… no sé ni tu nombre.

—Soy Jasper Whitlock.

—Mary Alice Brandon.

—Encantado de conocerte, Mary Alice.

—El gusto es mío, Jasper y solo dime Alice.

—Está bien, Alice. —De nuevo su voz suena como si acariciara mi nombre.

— ¿Qué eres?

—No puedo decirlo, lo siento.

—Por favor —suplico, tratando de controlarme.

—No, lo siento. Debo irme.

—No te vayas, por favor.

—Lo siento.

—Solo esta noche.

—Me quedaré mañana, lo prometo. —Y después solo desaparece.

Caigo en un profundo sueño, sin saber si su visita fue un sueño o una realidad.

_**Cuarto creciente.**_

Una noche más, un desvelo más. Como es costumbre son las doce de la noche y yo espero por él. No sé si fue un sueño pero su visita ha movido cosas en mi interior. Cosas que creía dormidas.

Anoche, soñé con él, me hacía suya, me hacía sentir bonita, especial. Me hacía sentir yo. Si solo me quedan tres noches con él, tengo que aprovecharlas. De alguna forma lo voy a conseguir.

—Hola —su voz tan suave, me sorprende.

—Hola.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿qué tal tú?

—Estoy bien.

Suspiro de forma audible y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Su mirada sigue siendo abrasadora y me pierdo en ella.

—Tengo que decirte algo —susurra agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es?

—Solo me quedo hasta luna llena. —Observa directamente el cielo encapotado.

Solo faltan dos días para su partida, no podía creerlo.

—Pero es en dos días.

—Lo sé y lo siento.

Otra vez esas palabras, no entiendo por qué se disculpa. Sabía que este amor sería esporádico.

—No te disculpes.

—Yo… bueno… quería pedirte algo.

—Dime.

—Solo quiero un beso.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¿De verdad me estaba pidiendo eso?" Pienso todavía estando en _shock_. No soy capaz de contestar y solo asiento con la cabeza.

Él toma mi rostro entre sus manos, su tacto es suave como una ligera pluma, se toma su tiempo y roza sus labios con los míos. Miles de lucecitas explotan frente a mis ojos y me arriesgo a cerrarlos dejándome llevar por todo lo que siento, lentamente sus manos bajan por mis costados hasta que paran en mi cintura y la rodean. Mis manos desesperadamente se lanzan sobre su cuello y lo acercan más a mí. Escucho un suspiro salir de sus labios y su aliento cálido hace que me olvide de quién soy. Poco a poco el beso se vuelve más apremiante y apasionado. Me recuesta sobre la cama y abandona mis labios para descender por mi cuello… cuando de pronto se detiene. Suspiro audiblemente de pura frustración.

—Perdón, yo no quería salirme de control.

—No te preocupes —mi voz estaba empapada de decepción pero lo supe disimular.

—Ya me voy.

—Quédate.

—No puedo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Podrás irte antes de que despierte.

—No puedo.

—Lo prometiste.

Suspira vencido y me mira con ternura asintiendo lentamente.

—Está bien; pero me quedaré en la mecedora, velando tus sueños.

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

—Duerme conmigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que duermas conmigo, por favor.

—Pero… no sería correcto.

—Solo es dormir, ya te dije que te irás antes de que despierte.

—Está bien.

Se acuesta sobre mi cama, totalmente vestido, y yo me recuesto sobre su pecho abrazando su cintura. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios, poco a poco el sueño se va apoderando de mí y antes de quedar completamente dormida, escucho un "te amo" apenas pronunciado.

_**Luna gibosa creciente.**_

Doce de la noche. Solo un día y se va. Llega y yo sonrío invitándolo a mi cama. Él gustoso acepta y me abraza enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, aspirando mi olor; hago lo mismo y me embriago con su olor. De pronto percibo que su nariz no es la que roza mi cuello sino sus labios, me estremezco al sentir ese contacto y subo mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello para tomar su rostro y besarlo. Corresponde a mi beso y toma mi cintura para apegarme a él. Es ahora o nunca.

—Jasper.

— ¿Sí, Alice?

—Quisiera pedirte algo.

—Lo que quieras.

— ¿Lo juras?

—Claro que sí. Lo juro.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Se para en seco y se me queda viendo como si hubiera confesado un crimen, algo relacionado con mi corazón se rompe y me echo a llorar. Sus dedos limpian frenéticamente las lágrimas que caen a raudales por mis mejillas.

—No llores.

—Déjame.

—No, ¿por qué lloras?

—Por nada.

—Alice, dime.

—Es que quiero hacer el amor contigo.

—Pero…

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Ya entendí.

— ¿Entendiste qué?

—No me deseas.

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Y entonces?

—Solo que no quiero hacerte daño.

—No lo harás.

Tomo de nuevo su rostro y lo beso con lentitud, transmitiéndole por medio del beso todo lo que me hace sentir y cuánto lo deseo. Él lo entiende y murmura algo que no alcanzo a escuchar pero me devuelve el beso lleno de pasión y amor desbordante. Nos separamos por falta de aire pero en todo momento nuestros labios tocaban alguna parte del cuerpo del otro. Pronto la ropa no estorba y nuestros cuerpos tienen contacto directo, lo que ocasiona que millones de corrientes eléctricas los recorran.

Las caricias son pocas para transmitir lo que sentimos y los sentimientos fluyen provocando que nuestras mentes, cuerpos y corazones se unan, dejando a un lado la conciencia y haciendo de un acto cotidiano, algo especial. Sus caricias son como fuego en mi piel, las palabras sobraban y todo se volvía mágico. Nos entregamos el uno al otro como si no hubiera mañana y en realidad no lo habría. Esta es mi última noche con él y la estoy disfrutando. Ese acto se repite al menos tres veces más. Cuando terminamos, él me abraza y me aprieta contra su pecho, yo suspiro de alegría. El sueño me está venciendo y antes de entregarme a la inconsciencia…

—Te amo, Jasper —le susurro y sonrío—. Te amo hoy y siempre.

—Y yo también te amo, Alice. Para siempre y por siempre.

Me quedo totalmente dormida, abrazando al hombre que me ha hecho sentir mujer por primera vez en mi vida.

_**Plenilunio.**_

Hoy no he podido dormir. Sé que hoy él se va y tal vez no lo vea. Es más, no lo quiero ver, no me quiero despedir de él. Será doloroso y no me gusta el dolor…

—Alice. —Interrumpe el cause de mis pensamientos y en seguida me doy cuenta que su voz igual que la mía, está cargada de dolor.

—Jasper.

—Solamente vengo a despedirme.

—Lo supuse.

—No quiero irme, pero debo de hacerlo.

—Lo entiendo y no te preocupes por mí.

—Siempre lo haré. Donde quiera que esté, siempre te visitaré en sueños.

—Al menos te tendré en mis sueños.

—Me tendrás siempre contigo.

—Nunca me dijiste qué eres.

—Soy un…

—Un…

—Íncubo.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Y lo entiendo si quieres que te deje en paz y que solo haga que estas noches hayan sido un sueño.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Sí —su voz tenía una total carencia de emociones.

—Pues no quiero, quiero saber que esto fue real, porque te amo y seas quien seas o seas lo que seas, siempre lo haré.

— ¿De verdad?

—Tienes mi palabra.

—También, siempre te amaré.

Mis labios rozaron sus labios y nos entregamos una vez más el uno al otro. Cuando terminamos, Jasper se levanta y se viste. Yo lo observo, y de pronto giro hacia mi alhajero, tomo un anillo y se lo entrego.

—Toma, para que siempre pienses en mí.

—No es necesario, siempre lo hago. —Aún a pesar de sus palabras toma el anillo y lo coloca en su dedo anular.

—Lo sé, pero así lo harás todavía más.

—Gracias.

—No agradezcas.

—Quisiera quedarme para siempre…

—Pero no puedes, eso ya lo entendí.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho.

—No te disculpes. Han sido las noches más hermosas de toda mi vida.

Suspira y besa mi frente. Pone algo en mi mano y me mira.

—Adiós, Alice. Hasta nunca.

—Adiós, Jasper.

En mi mano descansaba un papel y lo abrí inmediatamente.

_Te ama, por siempre. JW._

Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos hasta que noto otras letras debajo de aquellas.

_Cuando despiertes, todo lo recordarás como un sueño. Pensarás que yo nunca existí y que solo han sido sueños. Lo siento. Es lo mejor para ambos._

Las lágrimas ahora sí salían libremente, no podía creer que me hubiera hecho esto. Es algo tan cruel de su parte el hacerme olvidar lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

—Te amo, Jasper Withlock.

Sigo llorando hasta que por fin logro caer dormida, sin darme cuenta que él seguía solamente esperando el momento oportuno para hacerme olvidar todo. Mi amor, nunca recordado pero jamás olvidado, aquel que una vez dijo: "Cuando la luna llena salga, yo me iré".

**FIN.**


End file.
